


HomoPhondus [fanart]

by Koe



Category: Pondus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Homosexuality, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Norsk | Norwegian, Parody, Satire
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gay jokes have taken over Frode Øverli's brain. Readers are not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HomoPhondus [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> The persons are Frode Øverli and his editor Tormod Løkling. The text says:  
> Panel 1. Tormod: "Frode, you know the theory that extreme homophobes are really gay?"  
> Panel 2. Frode: "Err, no?" Tormod: "Yes, actually..."  
> Panel 3. Frode: "Just forget all that!!! Look here instead and see Pondus freak out when Beate has rented Brokeback Mountain on DVD!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: fun spoiler!   
> Behold, my latest adventure into cartoon fanart! Well, really, this isn't strictly a fanwork, it is more a critique of a cartoonist I have been a fan of. Once. Frode Øverli, the man behind the once so very funny comic strip: [Pondus](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pondus), has let his humor decay. 
> 
> A friend pointed out the problem like this: "Pondus is supposed to represent your 'Average Joe' in terms of interests and attitudes, though of course these are taken to extremes for comical effects. In this universe it is totally normal and acceptable for ordinary, straight guys to be homophobic -- it's simply the way things are! *eyeroll*"
> 
> It is like the women vs. men jokes. One is funny, a handful is okay, but when every other joke is about gender differences, it's getting offensive.


End file.
